


The Magic Touch

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Massage, Olive Oil, Stolen Moments, This is what happens when I clean out my WIP folder, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Tyler Breeze is not a Caesar salad.
Relationships: Tyler Breeze/Fandango
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my WIP list and found this. It's short but I still decided to share it. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -J

"Dango, you do know I'm a human, NOT a Caesar salad?" Tyler asked, turning his head to watch his partner putter around the room. 

"I suspected as much, Breezy," Fandango replied, setting the warm bottle on the bedside table. "For one thing, I know salads can't talk." 

Tyler laid his head back down on the pillow. It seemed so simple when Fandango offered one of his famous massages. Tyler would have been insane to turn that down. 

Then, Fandango pulled out olive oil. 

Olive oil was great on a salad. It was good for many things... but massages? 

"Relax, Breezy," Fandango murmured, beginning to run his hands up and down Tyler's back. "Olive oil is a great moisturizer. It will undue the damage caused by all the different waters around the world." 

Tyler knew he could argue. He knew he could fight...and yet, he had no inclination to. Warm oil. His love close. The way Fandango focused on the knot just below his left shoulder and getting it to release in a way no one else had been able to. 

A model-slash-sexy cop-slash-pro wrestler could get used to treatment like that. 

"Breezy?" 

Fandango's voice sounded farther and farther away, as Tyler allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 

Dango just had that magic touch. 

-fin-


End file.
